User talk:Thepineapple1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vektapedia! Thanks for your edit to the M82 Assault Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 21:25, April 8, 2010 The TR-X in game play will kill you instantly because a continous burst of electircity into you where as the standard ISA grenade will more likely wound you badly if you run awayDerekproxy i didn't even realize there was an official guide. I just never saw that LMG any where before the crusier. Although i guess you could saw it appeared when you first saw Rico. :D Anyway thanks for correcting me. BurnerMeen 02:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Killzone 3 Finally. Good work setting up that Killzone 3 page. I left some of the things i heard Guerilla confirmed will be in the game. Incoming Floods Sorry about that. Next time I'll give you a "Flash Flood" warning. If you don't know I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming team and I'm just trying to "shape up" this Wiki some to prepare it some more for the eventual release of Killzone 3. - Wagnike2 18:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Haha, I realized that you were joking. - Wagnike2 18:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your last message I am not sure why "is" and "and" became part of the links, I don't even remember doing that. Yes, my computer uses the American Dictionary, and I don't see how Melee should be capitalized, but I'll go along with your word. On the other hand, the poster you took "2 hours" to make, It did not detail how to get the trophies, while the new page does. I am also planning to get our resident picture expert to add pictures of the trophies to make the page look, "even nicer" Cheers, Mau5killer 16:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) vc32 sniper rifle hi just wanted to see if you could tell me how to change from x2 to x5 on the scope of the vc32 sniper rifle. thanks irishman8137 _____________________________________________________________________ You have to unlock the X5 zoom. By getting the Hawk's Eye Medal. (8 x sniper specialist) Sniper Specialist = 10 Kills by Sniper Rifle So 80 kills i guess. welcome, thepineapple1 Re: Killzone TCG I have contacted Azuris to delete the page, fan-made projects aren't allowed on mainspace. BlackSoulBlade 00:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Why would you do that? Look at all my contribution to this wikia. I make something to make Killzone Fans proud and you go and ask admins to delete them? Reply ASAP This is the ''official ''KZ wiki. Not ''fan-project ''wiki. I don't care if you were a Wikia staff member, fan-made stuff stays off this wiki. Feel free to make a KZ Fanon Wiki for the TCG if you want. BlackSoulBlade 00:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)] "Officia"? You are joking. There was nothing official about this wikia when I came along and edited it into what it is today. All the poorly written pages, lack of images and lack of content. I truly desire you the worst. Even if a page was wrong, was it still canon? Were there any fan-made weapons/characters/places/etc. That is what I mean by official. In hindsight, I should have used canon rather then official. >.> BlackSoulBlade 00:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Were there any fan-made characters/weapons/vehicles/tools in the cards? NO. Where the stats based on thin air? NO. Was anything FAN-MADE other than the gameplay mechanics? NO. Has GG officially stated that your TCG is the 'official' KZ TCG? NO. Therefore, fan-made work = not on this wiki BlackSoulBlade 00:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) And just who the * do you think you are? The Wikia police? Get a life, because you obviously don't have one. And you're obviously a sad little man if you took time to have deleted what is probably something you hate with a passion. I see no contributions of yours to the Killzone Wikia. Don't bother repling. You truly are a scum-bag and have no love for this franchise. Because what I put-up, wasn't some fan-made drawing...cartoon...mash-up. It added a whole new dimention to Killzone and for the people who call themselves FANS. Which you sir, are not. :Firstly, I've delete that page you've made because it was unnecessary to have in the mainspace. This wiki, being about Killzone itself, shouldn't have articles about something fan-made. Secondly, please don't make such rude assumptions about other users, it's being a dick and shouldn't be tolerated. --Chris (talk) 01:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :You don't think "it's being a dick" to delete someones page without a warning or explanation BEFORE hand? I guess "being a dick" comes with the territory of having admin-rights. I've asked Derekproxy to look into the matter. If the outcome is 'unjust', I guess you and your bunk-buddy BlackSoulBlade can kiss your ass goodbye to one of the most active Killzone Wikia editors over here. I guess 1 page for a new game so closely based off of Killzone 2 is 1 page to many. :While you're at it. You could highlight what a total * you are and delete the other "fan-made" page here. :But seriosuly, who died and gave you admin-right? You obviously are an incompetent. It's always easier to destroy than to create, isn't it? ::Calm down. The reason I have deleted the page is because it was unnecessary, I have nothing against you. This wiki is about Killzone, not fan-made Killzone projects. You are, however, welcome to create the pages on a blog or subpage. --Chris (talk) 01:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC)